


Ghosts

by lifeinabeautifullight



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeinabeautifullight/pseuds/lifeinabeautifullight
Summary: Someone from Maggie's past comes back to haunt her in the worst way imaginable.OrThe one in which Alex is taken hostage.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea a while back and finally got round to posting it. Let me know what you think - all feedback is loved and appreciated! x

Maggie smacks her girlfriend’s calf as she returns from her short trip to the fridge, a beer in her other hand. ‘Budge up.’

Arching a brow, Alex obliges. ‘Only one left?’

‘Yep. You’re drinking me dry. That, or I totally forgot to buy more in…whatever, I’ve got no qualms about sharing salvia,’ she says with a smirk. ‘Do you, Danvers?’

The DEO agent literally grabs the bottle from her hands and takes a big swig. ‘Not at all.’

It’s nights like these that Maggie Sawyer likes best and these quiet nights in are becoming more and more frequent in their still relatively young relationship. Date nights at swanky restaurants are nice but nights on the couch with pizza and beer were always better. Sometimes Alex would read whilst Maggie would lay her head on her lap, watching TV from a horrendous, yet wonderfully comfortable, angle. Or other nights, like tonight, they’d just cuddle and talk about whatever.

‘You sure the DEO doesn’t need a helping hand for a week or two?’ Maggie asked, reaching for a slice of the remaining, now cold, pizza.

‘You’re not coming into work with me, Maggie.’

‘Call it volunteering?’ She asked, hopefully.

‘Nuh-uh, no way. You need time off or you’ll burn yourself out,’ Alex said, firmly. ‘You know, it’s kinda funny. You call me a nerd yet you’re the one who’s literally being forced by your boss to take your holidays? Little bit hypocritical, don’t ya think? Even I take the occasional holiday…and that’s saying something.’

Maggie narrowed her eyes. ‘When was the last time you took a holiday?’

‘A little bit before I met you…Kara wanted to go to _Disneyland_. And _Harry Potter_ World. Who was I to say no?’

‘Nerds,’ Maggie laughed.

‘When was _your_ last vacation?’

‘I, uh…I went to visit my aunt a couple of months ago. But technically that was on the weekend, so I didn’t take vacation for that…’ Hand on heart, she was seriously struggling to recall the last time she had taken time off. Maybe her Captain had a point after all. ‘I can’t remember.’

Alex wagged a finger. ‘Like I said… _nerd_.’

‘Yeah, yeah, shut it,’ she said, snatching the beer back. ‘I wish I was given proper warning about this ‘enforced annual leave’ nonsense, you know? We could’ve went somewhere nice together…rubbed sun lotion on each other’s backs…instead, I’m stuck at home, alone, while you get to have all the fun. It sucks.’

‘We could always go to the movies, tomorrow night?’ Alex suggested.

‘Hm…you sure you’ll be up to it?’

Alex frowned. ‘Why?’

‘You’ve got the dentist after work, remember?’

Evidently, she had not remembered. ‘Ugh, shit…I could reschedule.’

‘No, you could not. You keep complaining about your tooth hurting.’

‘Yeah but it’s off and on...’

Maggie’s steely gaze did not soften.

Alex sighed. ‘God, you sound like my mom. Or my sister. I’ll go, okay?’

Finishing her last mouthful of pizza, Maggie patted Alex’s leg before snuggling back into the warmth of her lap. ‘Atta girl.’

 

/ / /

 

Maggie woke to an empty bed and a note on the kitchen counter.

_Kara brought round bagels and doughnuts._

_Enjoy the first day of vacation, baby._

_I love you._

_P.S. No, I haven’t forgotten that I have the dentist today so no need to text me about it._

Maybe she could get used to this vacation thing after all.

 

/ / /

 

She _definitely_ could get used to this vacation thing.

With her newfound free time, she managed to fit in a two-hour workout at the gym followed by a very rare soak in her tub back home. After quickly towel drying her hair, she picked a book at random from her shelf, placing it on the coffee table as she crossed the floor to switch on her coffee machine. The only thing that could make this day better was having her girlfriend to share it with.

Her phone buzzed with a text. _Speak of the devil_.

 _Alex sent a photo_.

Given the time, it was no doubt of Alex pouting in the waiting room as if to prove a point that she was there.

It wasn’t.

It _was_ of Alex. Beaten, bloodied and on her knees, her arms pulled behind her back.

A wave of nausea hit Maggie, her legs suddenly felt weak. The vibration of the phone in her hand as it started to ring startled her.

The caller ID read Alex. _Of course._ Her read receipts were on, they know she’s seen it.

‘Whoever the fuck this is, I will fucking kill you.’

On the other end came a calm male voice, one that she did not recognise. ‘Let me make some things clear, Detective Sawyer. This is between you and me. Not the NCPD, not the DEO and certainly not Supergirl. Oh yes, I know your affiliations. My location is laced with Kryponite, just in case you try and bring Kara Danvers in.’

‘Where are you?’ The who was irrelevant. They had Alex and had _hurt_ her – they would suffer irrespective of who they were.

‘You come alone or I will kill her.’

‘Where?’ Maggie snarled, tears stinging her eyes.

‘Do you understand, Detective?’

She was close to breaking down completely; close to breaking the phone in her hand. ‘Yes. Where is she?’

‘Unit 741, Westfield Industrial. Again, come alone.’

Maggie was already armed and out the door.

  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos + comments on the first chapter x

Today hadn’t been the greatest day.

The on-and-off again toothache had returned spectacularly that morning and had left her actually wanting to go to the dentist. As always, simply because she refused to pay for parking, she parked up two blocks away, and had started on the short walk between her bike and the dental surgery. That was when she had been grabbed – an arm around her waist and, before she could fight it, she felt the sharp sting of a needle in her neck. Things soon went black.

She woke in a warehouse, hands cuffed behind her back, and a guy had started to beat her senseless.

Then he took a photo, then made a call and then it started to make a tiny fraction of sense.

‘You better hope your girl is a good listener, Alex.’

The guy stood over six feet tall, had short dark hair and a spattering of tattoos down each arm. She had never seen him before but he knew her, he knew Maggie and, somehow, he knew Kara. This man had done his research. Yet, he continued to prioritise his brawn over his brains, kicking her in the stomach first before he hauled her to her feet, as she did her hardest not to scream out in agony.

‘Sit, Alex,’ he smiled, throwing her down into a terrifyingly custom made chair. He secured the strap around her abdomen first, securing it tight and only adding to the pain. The drugs and the beatings had incapacitated her and she was unable to fight back in the few moments her hands were free from the cuffs, before he secured them to the arms of the steel chair. ‘Comfortable?’

‘As comfortable as you’ll be when I rip out your throat.’

‘Feisty.’

‘Fuck you.’

This wasn’t Alex’s first rodeo but nothing about this felt good. Everything had been so calculated from the quick abduction to this little chair of horrors she was strapped into. Alex trusted Maggie, of course she did, and she knew that she would do her utmost to save her but, and as much as it pained her to think about it, there was only so much that she _could_ do.

And everything hurt right now. She had a headache that still lingered from when she had woke up, her ribs were definitely bruised, maybe broken and her tooth, that stupid tooth was still shooting pain up one side of her face.

Things looked bad.

Her captor pulled up a chair and sat in front of her. ‘Let’s talk.’

‘I’d rather not.’

‘I’m sorry, have you got better things to do?’ He smirked. ‘A hot date to rush off to?

‘You’re kind of a dick, do you know that?’

‘So…what’s it like having Supergirl as a sister?’

‘Reassuring. ‘Cause I know that if you do anything to me, or to Maggie, she’ll make the pathetic thing you call your life even more insufferable.’

‘Supergirl can’t save you right now, sweetheart. With the amount of Kryptonite in this area, she won’t be able to hear you scream, even with her hearing.’

‘Who are you?’

The man smiled, reaching over to stroke Alex’s cheek with a finger. ‘Soon, sweetheart. You’ll find out, soon.’

 

/ / /

 

It was surprising that she hadn’t had her colleagues on her tail for speeding or reckless driving, as she had weaved through the city traffic on her bike, paying no attention to speed limits or traffic signals. And it was a damn near miracle that she hadn’t crashed either, her mind focussing only on Alex and the man, whoever the hell he was, and the pain that she was going to inflict on him for hurting her Alex, her sweet, beautiful Alex.

Gravel flew in the air as she pulled up outside the industrial unit. She let her helmet fall to the ground as she switched her gun from her hip to her back, tucking it under her belt and pulling her sweater down over it. Hidden but easy to reach.

The door was unlocked and she pushed it open slowly, a pit in her stomach, terrified at what this son of a bitch had done to Alex and unsure whether she would be able to stand strong and not breakdown. If they had a problem with her, then that was fine – they didn’t have to involve Alex.

She entered and found nothing – except a little red light shining a few metres ahead. It was a camera, sat on top of a chair.

Her heart sank.

The phone rang.

Maggie answered instantly. ‘You’re playing a game that you are going to lose, buddy.’

‘Oh, I don’t have anything to lose, Detective,’ came the voice before a small pause, during which she heard a small groan that she recognised easily. ‘You do, however.’

‘Lay another finger on her--.’

‘Or what? You don’t even know where she is.’

And that was the worst part of it all. The helplessness. She was a cop who couldn’t call for backup, because that was a risk that she couldn’t take. She even knew Supergirl for god’s sake but she couldn’t help her either for the exact same reason. She just wanted Alex. Safe, okay and in her arms. Tears started to sting her eyes again.

‘That was a test, to see if you would come alone. And you passed. And the girlfriend lives.’

‘Where is she?’

‘Are you going to continue to follow my instructions?’

‘Yes. Just--.’ Her voice caught, her defence slipping and she knew, _knew_ that he would be smiling, pleased to her the vulnerability in her voice because he had the upper hand. He had the one thing that she loved most in the world. ‘Just tell me where she really is. And I’ll come alone. I promise.’

The seconds of silence that passed on the other end were deafening. He finally spoke. ‘What do you think, Alex? You think I should trust her?’

There was a slight crackling. Then, ‘Yes.’

‘Alex?’

‘Hey.’ Alex’s voice was weary, raspy, pained.

‘Baby, are you okay?’

‘I’ve…had better Mondays.’

Through her tears, Maggie managed a small laugh. That was her Alex. ‘I’m coming for you. And then I don’t care if you have work but I’m taking you on holiday somewhere, anywhere.’

‘I wouldn’t book any flights just yet.’ _The son of a bitch_.

Maggie’s knuckles whitened, her voice shook with rage. ‘You want me? You can have me. Tell me where you are - I’m not a mindreader.’

‘Do you remember my earlier warning?’

‘Yes.’

‘What was it?’

She couldn’t believe that she had to say it, _those words_ , out loud. ‘Come alone…or you’ll kill her.’

‘Good girl. We’re on the same industrial estate. Lot 1135. It’s a couple of minutes away.’

Maggie was already on her way.

 

/  /  /

 

With each passing second, Alex felt even sicker.

Her captor hadn’t said another word since ending the call. Instead, he had grabbed a piece of cloth and had wrapped it around her eyes, blindfolding her before forcing what felt like rope into her mouth to gag her.

There was a reason for this, just like there had been a reason for everything else he had done. But Alex couldn’t see or say anything and could do nothing but tense up when she heard movement.

And feel her heart flutter when she heard her voice.

‘ _Alex_.’

The footsteps picked up pace before she felt gentle hands on her face.

‘I’m here, baby, I’m here.’

Maggie removed the gag first.

Alex spluttered. ‘Maggie--.’

The removal of the blindfold confirmed that it had been as calculated as everything else had been, as the man stood a few metres behind Maggie, his gun pointed directly at her head.

‘Detective Sawyer.’

Maggie swore under her breath but didn’t turn around, instead her eyes kept scanning Alex’s face, taking in the busted lip, the welts and the deep gash at her temple where she had been pistol whipped. ‘I’m going to get you out of here, I promise,’ she whispered, on the verge of tears.

‘C’mon, Detective. I’ve been waiting five years for this reunion, don’t make me wait any longer.’

The cogs started to turn in Maggie’s head, her brow furrowing as she thought, trying desperately to connect the voice with the timeframe. Then her eyes grew wide and she glanced desperately at Alex for a split second before turning around to face him.

‘Rankin.’

He nodded. ‘So you remember me, although how could you possibly forget?’ He stalked slowly across, his gun still pointed at her until he stood behind Alex and put the barrel to her head. ‘If you have a gun, I highly encourage you to put it on the ground, slowly, before I blow your girlfriend’s brains out.’

Of course Maggie did as she was told. One hand in the air, the other reached for her handgun and placed it down on the concrete. The guy, _Rankin_ , came over and picked it up.

‘You’d do anything for her, wouldn’t you?’

Maggie answered without hesitation. ‘Yes.’

Rankin smiled. ‘Take her place.’

‘Fine.’


	3. Chapter 3

Alex’s body ached and her throat was dry but she still tried to protest. ‘Maggie, you don’t--.’

‘He has a problem with me, not you Al. I’m taking your place,’ she looked over at him for further instruction. ‘How?’

He offered the handcuffs from earlier. ‘Cuff her to that beam over there and then sit down.’

Maggie nodded and set to work on Alex’s restraints.

‘You don’t have to do this,’ Alex pleaded.

‘These were tight, did they hurt?’

‘Maggie--.’ Alex winced as Maggie’s fingers brushed against her abdomen to undo that strap.

She looked at Alex briefly with apologetic eyes before looking up at Rankin, eyes full of rage. ‘Why would you hurt her? This should’ve been between you and me, not her.’

Rankin said nothing.

Maggie continued to apologise as she freed Alex, placing gentle kisses on her forehead before helping her to her feet. Alex could barely walk so they took the few metres slow. Maggie made the distance between them and Rankin count, her lips right next to Alex’s ear to whisper. ‘I’ve had one surgery in my life, do you remember I told you that?’

‘I-I--.’ Alex recalled this conversation because they had once spent a whole evening exchanging the stories behind their battle scars.

‘Don’t say it out loud. But you remember where?’

‘Yes.’

‘Look there.’

‘I will.’

‘Good girl,’ Maggie said, forcing a smile as she handcuffed Alex to the giant metal girder in the middle of the warehouse. ‘Stay strong for me, okay? And I promise you, I’ll take you on the best damn holiday of your life.’

‘I’ll…rub sunscreen on your back.’

‘Yes,’ Maggie nodded, kissing Alex one more time. ‘We’re getting out of here.’

Without Maggie’s arms to hold her, Alex slumped against the chunk of metal and watched as Maggie strolled over to Rankin, hands raised. Watched as Rankin circled her, so he could slam her into the ground from behind. Watched, with tears in her eyes, as Rankin delivered blow after blow to Maggie’s small frame so she wouldn’t fight back as he tied her up.

Watched as Rankin made his way back over to her, somehow knowing that Maggie had jammed the locking mechanism of the cuffs and that Alex had been able to break free at any given opportunity.

He smacked Alex with the pistol again and her knees buckled.

‘Me, you son of a bitch,’ Maggie cried. ‘Hurt me.’

‘Oh, I’m going to, don’t worry,’ he threw Alex to the ground, kicked her a few more times before hauling her to her knees. ‘But first, before I get to really hurting her because I know that will hurt _you_ , why don’t you tell her why we’re all here today, huh? A little ice-breaker for us all.’

‘’Cause you hold grudges apparently, you son of a bitch.’

‘That’s a weird way to tell Alex, your _baby_ , your precious _Al_ , that you killed my brother, but okay. Sure, I hold grudges.’

Stephen Rankin. Her first kill.

She had been working robberies and he had tried sticking up a local joint with his brother and another accomplice. Stephen had thought he was invincible, that wielding a shotgun at officers as they tried to make their grand escape would be successful. Too many lives would have been risked if she hadn’t taken that shot. He had ignored many calls to drop the weapon, it had been justified. Yet she had still felt bad about taking the man’s life then.

And now she felt even worse as she watched Stephen Rankin’s little brother, James, have a beaten Alex at his mercy.

‘He had a gun.’

‘And now, so do I. Funny how life works out, eh?’

‘And that’s justice? Actually, given that you were only jailed for five years for armed robbery, I think we both need our definitions of justice redefined.’

‘I’m getting my justice, Detective. I was going to start with you just to get things going but, since you were trying to be sneaky and, because I underestimated how much a bitch like you could love another person, I’m going to start with Alex.’

He crouched beside her, ran his fingers through Alex’s tangled locks.

‘Hey, Detective. You’re a killer – any tips on where to start with her?’

Maggie said nothing, terrified he would twist her words and get ideas.

‘Nothing? I thought you were an expert but that’s fine. I had plenty of ideas when I was inside,’ Rankin smiled. ‘She’s pretty. You too been together long?’

She tried not to focus on him, instead focussing on back home. On Kara. The girl texted her sister incessantly, she’d begin to notice soon. Or the DEO. All they needed was something to happen and their call would go strangely unanswered. People would start noticing.

‘You know I found out a lot about you these past few weeks. You now work for the Science Division, this one,’ he said, nodding to Alex, ‘works for a top-secret government organisation, is Supergirl’s adoptive sister and, also, had a dentist appointment that she didn’t go to today.’

Maggie’s stomach lurched. _No_.

It was like Rankin could read her mind. ‘ _Yes_.’

Maggie tugged at her restraints, throwing her whole weight behind attempts to stand up and break free. It was heartbreakingly futile and the leather cut into her skin as she watched Rankin retrieve a pair of pliers from a shelf.

He knelt beside Alex. ‘This will hurt.’

From somewhere, Alex found the strength to lash out, to swing a wild fist into the side of Rankin’s face, toppling him. Yet the fightback died as suddenly as it started. The punch had taken it out of Alex’s battered body and she whimpered as Rankin only grew angrier.

‘Bad move, Princess.’

Alex cried in pain as he pressed a knee down on her stomach, grabbing her chin with one hand.

‘Anywhere you’d like me to start?’

Incoherently, Alex mumbled something.

‘What was that?’ He let her speak.

‘Right up your fucking ass.’

Rankin shrugged. ‘You had a chance.’

Then came her helpless cries, as he forced the pliers into her mouth and started pulling. Maggie’s heart shattered. But, she had to do something.

The only thing she had was her words. ‘I enjoyed killing your brother.’

And her words were risky because they’d either spur the bastard on or make him stop. Thankfully, it was the latter. ‘The fuck did you say?’

‘I don’t regret it.’

Rankin stood and prowled over to her, as Alex rolled onto her side and spat out blood between big breaths. ‘You’re scum,’ he snarled. ‘And I’m going to enjoy killing you.’

‘I’ve been told that I’m going to hell since I was 14 years old. Guess, I’ll be seeing your brother up there, too.’ She kept her eyes focussed on Rankin, not wanting to draw any attention to Alex. This was about them, not her.

His fingers twitched. ‘Bitch.’

‘Heard that one too. But…you know what I _do_ regret about that day? About killing your brother?’ She smirked; the pause bought them more time. ‘That it was a headshot. That it was instant. Not slow and painful.’

He grabbed her face. ‘Like your death, you mean? Like your girlfriend’s? Maybe it would be more fun if I killed you first and let her watch.’

‘It’s up to you, James. I’m not going anywhere, am I?’

His eyes narrowed as he pondered, thinking he had all the time in the world.

He hadn’t counted on Alex, again, finding strength from seemingly nowhere and tackling him to the ground.

Alex broke his nose with one punch. This time though, she knew her limits and knew that she didn’t have the energy for a ground and pound. Instead, she rolled off him, stumbled to her feet before collapsing at Maggie’s, reaching for one of the wrist restraints and furiously unfastening it, with shaking fingers.

Rankin was already getting back to his feet.

‘I’ve got the rest. Get the knife.’

The knife was where Maggie had told her it would be – strapped to her left calf, just above the surgical scar that still lingered from her one surgery.

He hadn’t seen the blade, so didn’t expect Alex to sink it into his thigh as he approached.

Alex’s body finally gave up at the effort and she fell backwards besides Maggie who had now finished freeing herself and was scanning the warehouse for where he had put the gun. She spotted it on a shelf a couple of metres away and ran for it.

Rankin limped over to Alex, reaching to grab her, to use her as a shield but Maggie was quicker, never hesitating, not even blinking. She would never have any regrets about the headshot that put the son of a bitch down.

She ran over to Alex. ‘You okay?’

Alex gave a small nod. ‘Just,’ she managed.

Maggie cradled her girlfriend’s head in her lap, her hold on her tight with no intention of ever letting go. ‘Good.’ She kissed her again and again, grateful that she was still there to hold and to kiss, that the best thing that had ever happened to her in her life wasn’t over before it truly began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to come - and it'll be a lot lighter and fluffier than this one, I promise! x


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love for this fic! x

It was two weeks later and they were in Rome.

A week in Rome wouldn’t typically be Maggie’s first choice of holiday destination. She was more for sunbathing on gorgeous beaches all day long instead of being dragged from landmark to landmark but she wasn’t at all complaining. There was something special about seeing Alex very much in her element. At every new landmark, she’d take a hundred different photos before pestering a stranger to snap a picture of her and Maggie in front of it. It was ridiculously adorable.

And the food? God, the food was something else. Every evening they found what they thought was the world’s greatest restaurant, only for a new place to take that crown the next evening. It was no different tonight, with one mouthful of pasta taking Maggie to a whole new dimension.

‘How’s your spaghetti, baby?’

‘Amazing.’

It looked it. Everything in this city looked so goddamn amazing – Maggie wondered if the police here had a Science Division that were actively recruiting. ‘Can I try some?’

Alex took a sip of her wine. ‘Yes. On one condition.’

‘That is?’

‘We totally _Lady and the Tramp_ it.’

‘Which one of us would be _The Tramp_?’

‘Neither. It’s the 21st century, we’re both ladies.’

Maggie grinned, reaching forward to grab a forkful. ‘True, but still not re-enacting it, you dork.’ _God_ , _she wished she ordered the spaghetti as well_.

‘A dork that you wanted to date. It’s all on you.’

‘I have no regrets about that decision.’ _None at all_. ‘Wanna try my pasta?’

‘I really do.’

They ended up sharing their respective meals and being _that_ couple who fed each other forkfuls of food. Maggie had never thought she’d be one half of _those_ couples but, honestly, she now wouldn’t have had it any other way. She was happy, ridiculously happy, and she had never thought that would happen either. But her life had just changed and in the best possible way.

They ordered desserts and more wine, clinking glasses with wide smiles.

Maggie’s was a little nervous. ‘So, you remember when that dude with the moped was flirting with you?’

Alex’s eyes went wide. ‘Was he _really_ flirting with me?’

‘For the tenth time, yes. My Italian is terrible but even I could tell that he was hitting on you,’ she said, laughing as Alex continued to somehow look shocked and mortified.

‘Oh, well, awkward. I just wanted a ride on his bike.’ A ride that she never got.

‘Whilst he wanted an altogether different kind of ride,’ Maggie grinned. ‘But, anyways, whilst he was trying to get your number, I popped into this cute little jewellers on the corner and got you something.’ She brought out a little black box and slid it across the table.   

Alex’s eyes lit up as she opened it, beaming at the diamond necklace inside. ‘Wow…I…wow.’

‘It’s my way of saying sorry for you being dragged into that whole mess. And thank you for never giving up.’

‘Oh, it was nothing,’ Alex replied as nonchalantly as expected from her. But _nothing_ sure was a weird way of categorizing a cracked tooth, many, many stitches, broken ribs and a concussion. ‘I mean it’s not like I had a say in the whole abduction thing.’

‘No, but you kept fighting. For me. For us.’ And for that Maggie would never be able to express how truly grateful she was, but she would certainly try her hardest. ‘May I?’ She asked, nodding at the necklace.

Carefully, she removed the gift from its box and stood to stand behind her girlfriend. Maggie took great joy from the way in which Alex’s skin broke out in gooseflesh as her fingers brushed against Alex’s neck.

‘It’s gorgeous,’ Alex said, holding the pendant between her slender fingers.

‘Just like you.’ The heat radiated from Alex’s face as Maggie draped her arms around Alex’s shoulders and rested her lips against her collarbone, doing nothing but taking in her love’s being, perfectly content and completely unbothered at how public this display of affection was.

Then Alex let out a small laugh. ‘You know for a moment there I thought…you know.’

‘I don’t know?’

‘That you were…proposing.’

‘Yeah?’ Maggie laughed. ‘And what would you have said?’

‘I think you know the answer.’

Maggie arched a brow. ‘You would’ve said yes?’

Alex’s nod was small and shy and the answer that Maggie wanted. The answer wasn’t surprising; she knew a while back that they would get married one day. It was just the fact that they had only been dating eight months that had made her nervous. Eight months wasn’t long and she didn’t want to scare Alex off, but deep down, she knew she wanted to marry this girl. Especially after everything that had happened two weeks ago. She had come close to losing Alex and merely thinking about a life without her had put everything in perspective. After all, life was short.

‘Then, Alexandra, _Alex_ , Danvers,’ Maggie said, smiling as she got down on one knee and produced another little black box. The entire restaurant had started to notice, started to watch but neither of them cared. This was their moment and they were both lost in it. ‘Will you marry me?’

The ring had been bought in National City, not Rome, two days after Maggie had thought she was going to lose the love of her life. They’d been lying in bed, looking at flights when Alex had randomly expressed her desire for a _McDonalds_ and was a little taken aback when Maggie jumped out of bed to go get her one.

_‘You don’t have to. I’m hungry, I’ll eat anything to be honest.’_

_‘Babe, there’s one about five minutes away. What do you want and I’ll get it for you?’_

And Maggie had taken her order, got on her bike and ended up making an impromptu pit stop at a jewellery shop that was on the way. She had gone in for a browse to buy Alex something like the necklace she ended up buying in Rome, something to say _thank you_ and _I love you_. She ended up leaving with an engagement ring that she wasn’t even sure would fit.

Thankfully, she found out that it did as Alex said _yes_ and Maggie nervously slipped it onto her fiancée’s finger.

This time it was Maggie who asked a stranger to take a photo of the two of them – of her and Alex, her remarkable wife-to-be.


End file.
